Ami and Quatre
by Ami-chan3
Summary: AmixQuatre, They Meet, The Fall in Love, but what happens when the find out about each other's true identity? Rating for later chapters, language, imagery, romantic and bloddy scenes.
1. Default Chapter

I know this needs some work but I'll get there, R+R please! It is greatly appreciated. I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.but have fun and hope you enjoy! ^.- ~*~*~*Ami-chan~*~*~*  
  
~*~*~*Chapter One~*~*~*  
  
"Now I've got you, you little bitch!" Himotoki shrieked as she grabbed Sailor Mercury's brooch. "Not so easy for you to get away now, is it Mercury?"  
  
Mercury writhed, as her very life power was being ripped from her body. Suddenly, her transformation lifted, blue light and ribbons, her brooch still attached but slowly being pulled off, surrounded her. She stared Himotoki in the face and with all of her strength remaining, screamed, "Eternal.... Mercury...POWER!" with that, the sign of mercury appeared on her forehead and gave way to a massive shock wave that engulfed Himotoki, hurling her away from Mercury. Still naked with only blue ribbons around her and her brooch ripped almost completely off, her strength was deteriorating, the sign of mercury still shown but her pupils disappeared from her eyes. "RRRRRRRR!" Ami's alarm sounded as she woke up with a start.  
  
'Oh my-' she thought to herself, 'what a strange dream.' She headed toward the bathroom and got herself ready for school. She was walking fast to get to her classes, as she was always early. She was going so fast she ran into someone, all of her books fell to the floor. "Oh! Sumimasen!" she said to the young man whom she ran into.  
  
He looked up at her, "it's quite all right," he said smiling.  
  
Ami's face turned immediately red and she hastily tried to pick up her books.  
  
"Hey, where is your next class, you've got a lot of books here, let me help you carry them."  
  
"Oh, it's just down here but really, please don't worr-," The young man stopped her.  
  
"It's really no trouble," he said.  
  
"Thanks very much," she smiled." Along the way they talked a little, got to know each other's schedule a bit.  
  
Finally they reached Ami's class. "It was very nice to talk to you...?" She looked at him, "oh my goodness! I didn't even ask your name," she said shyly and a little embarrassed.  
  
"Quatre," he said, "Quatre Winner."  
  
"Mine is Ami, Ami Mizuno." He smiled at her, "well hopefully I'll see you around ne?" He said with a smile.  
  
"Yes," she blushed again, "thanks again for helping me with my books."  
  
"My pleasure Miss Ami," he smiled, taking her hand and placing a light kiss on it. This didn't help with her already blushing face. He turned and walked away and Ami felt her knees become weak under her and then she realized she had a class.  
  
She took her usual seat and the class began. 


	2. StudyingSleepover at Rei's

~*~*~*Chapter Two~*~*~*  
  
After school, Ami waited in the front by a large elm tree for the other girls. She glanced at her watch.  
  
"Ami-chan!" Usagi's friendly squeal came from outside the doors. "Ami- chan!" she ran to her friend and hugged her. "There is a dance at school next Saturday!" Usagi was really getting into this whole high school scene.  
  
Ami smiled, "really? I had no idea. Are going to go?"  
  
"Of course I'm gonna go!" Usagi said with delight. "With Mamo-chan!" She grinned under her breath.  
  
Ami cocked her head to one side and smiled. Soon the other three arrived.  
  
"Are we doing study group A-GAIN?" Usagi sighed with distaste.  
  
"Hai," Rei said giving her a glare. "Let's go minna."  
  
At Rei's temple, everyone was working on homework busily, except it was becoming hard for Ami to concentrate. "I'm going to get a glass of water," she said to the group with a smile as she left the room.  
  
"Is it just me or is something crazy up with Ami?" Minako asked.  
  
"I think you're right, like she's too busy thinking about something else rather than getting all of her studies done," Rei said. She glanced over at Ami's paper which had two paragraphs on it for her English essay and they had been working for an hour already, usually Ami finished her essay in about half that time. "Yeah something is definitely up."  
  
In the kitchen, Ami got a glass and slumped down to the floor. She was so engulfed in Quatre she could not think today. 'My essay is probably horrible.' She thought to herself. She decided that if it took her too long to get water, she would keep the other girls wondering and they might become suspicious.  
  
She stepped back into the room with the glass and sat down again. She continued to write but then stopped again.  
  
Rei, who was watching her from the other end of the table, decided to speak up, 'OK what's up with you Ami?"  
  
Ami blushed and looked up, "wrong? Why would anything be wrong?" She asked, trying to mask her feelings.  
  
"Oh come Ami, all of us have noticed, you are usually done with your homework by now and are helping us," Minako said.  
  
"Yeah, come on Ami, you can tell us, we're your friends," Makoto smiled.  
  
Ami sighed, "well I was almost late to Spatial Topography today, that's all."  
  
"Oh come on Ami, the look in your eyes tells me it's something to do with something good, come on, just tell us!" Usagi blurted out.  
  
"Well you all know I'm not fond of dating," Ami began when Usagi struck out once more, "AHA! I knew it!" she said folding her arms and nodding her odango's up and down, "Ami's got a CRUSH!" she giggled.  
  
"So who is it Ami?" Minako inquired naughtily which made Ami's pale cheeks turn a delicate shade of pink.  
  
Everyone suddenly turned interest from homework to Ami.  
  
"No, no," she said, "we should all be studying instead of discussing this."  
  
"Nonsense Ami, it isn't every day you have a crush you know," Makoto said to her with a smile.  
  
She sighed, "I know, it isn't like me, but I don't quite know where the feelings are coming from, he seems familiar to me, but I can't explain why."  
  
The rest of the group fell silent until Usagi broke the silence, "so WHO IS IT?!" She hit her hand on the table, "I demand to know!"  
  
Ami giggled, "oh I don't think any of you know him. His name is Quatre Winner. But please guys, don't go about and make this a big deal OK?"  
  
Everyone nodded, "thank you," Ami said.  
  
Deciding they should calm down and probably let Ami study some more everyone went back to their homework.  
  
It was a Friday night so Rei invited all the girls to stay over. Soon they had rented movies and ordered pizza.  
  
They were watching, "Interview with the Vampire."  
  
"Oh fuck me sideways and scream my name Brad Pitt is SO HOT!" Rei said and made Usagi and Minako giggle.  
  
"I know what you mean," Minako said, "Tom Cruise is such a babe, I would violate that man in EVERY sense of the word," she giggled, motioning a blowjob with her hands and mouth.  
  
Ami went to pour herself some more soda when Makoto came up to her, "still thinking about him Ami?" she asked.  
  
Ami became deep crimson, "Yes.I suppose I am, it's rather hard not to, I bumped into him today and dropped all of my books. He picked them up and carried them to my class for me."  
  
"That was nice of the guy, he seems like your type, gentlemanly," Makoto said.  
  
"Well, yes, it's a definite quality that I keep dear to me."  
  
"So tell me what he looks like," Makoto said as the girls sat down at a table behind the pizza and drink one, away from the TV.  
  
"Oh, well.he is tall, probably around 6' or higher, has platinum blonde hair and.beautiful turquoise eyes," she said with a sigh.  
  
"That's great Ami, I'm happy for you," Makoto said sweetly, "good luck on him," she smiled.  
  
"Thanks, but I think he and I are just friends anyway," she said. That struck a conversation between Makoto and Ami for about two more hours while the other girls watched the movies. In their conversation they included talk on sex, bad boys, turn-ons, and girl stuff.  
  
"Thanks so much Makoto, I always knew you understood how I feel," Ami smiled.  
  
"Hey, no problem!" Makoto said to her friend. "You know, anything you need and I'm right here for ya hun," she winked.  
  
"You are so awesome, Mako," Ami smiled. It was then that the girls heard a jolt on the side of the house.  
  
"Holy SHIT! What was THAT?!" Minako gaped. 


	3. Sleepover Scare

~*~*~*~*Chapter 3~*~*~*~*  
  
The thing they heard had moved to the other side of the house. "Seriously, what the fuck?" Usagi asked. "Well girls, we have no choice but to get out there and see what that is."  
  
Before the girls could go outside and find out what the noise had been, they heard an evil shriek, "EHEEEHEEE!"  
  
If they could, Ami's ears would have shot up; she whirled around and said suddenly, "SHHH!" Everyone fell silent and Ami pulled her super computer out and did some calculations, she figured she might need her visor but to get it she would need to transform. However, just using her computer, she found that the force was some sort of supernatural being, not surprising, the scouts dealt with these every day. However, it had been a while since their last enemy and Ami was curious as to this one's new motives.  
  
She stepped outside to get a better reading with the scouts covering her; she walked around and picked up more data when the being came from around the side of the house and shrieked again, "EEEEEE! Himotoki!" With that, Ami ran inside.  
  
Breathing hard she explained to the girls that she had a dream about a demon named Himotoki the night before and how it had almost destroyed her as a scout.  
  
The girls nodded in understanding as well as in shock. They huddled around Ami's computer for a glimpse of the data as she explained it to them. "Himotoki is very strong," she said, noting her negative force fields constructed around the house. When Rei heard of this, she promptly decided to get rid of it by putting on her priestess outfit and heading immediately to the meditation room.  
  
The other girls decided to keep themselves awake and alert until Rei returned.  
  
"Weird, we just keep getting new enemies, what's with all these people trying to take over our universe?" Mako sighed.  
  
"I don't know, but it's wicked crazy," Minako commented.  
  
Usagi looked up, "Well, it's been two hours and we haven't heard anything else.  
  
"Nor will we," Ami said, closing her computer, "Himotoki is gone for now, her negative force fields are almost gone, Rei must be working pretty hard."  
  
At that moment, Rei came into her room and sat down with the girls, a blanket of white covering her face.  
  
All of the girls immediately attended to her. "What ever is the matter Rei?" Ami asked.  
  
"Oh my GOD guys! We have seen beings before and I have had visions but this one is QUITE unlike any force we have ever encountered. I saw what she has planned, her motives are to take away."  
  
"But take away what?" Mako asked.  
  
"I saw visions of white lights and a giant field with two tall buildings, they seemed as if they could move and fight each other, but that vision just kept reoccurring until I could see the fight, but just at that moment, it blanked. I think it means that something big is going to happen, and it is definitely something we have never even tried to deal with before."  
  
Ami sighed, "judging by Himotoki's strong force fields of negativity around your Temple, Rei, I wouldn't be surprised."  
  
The girls just looked at each other, concern flashing. Having no idea what to do, and wondering how far their powers would get them, they decided sleep was not an option until they felt safe.  
  
"Well I guess we'll have to analyze ourselves huh? Wait, Ami didn't you say you had a dream about this?" Minako asked.  
  
"The strongest one of us here is Usagi," Ami told the group. "She is the moon princess which means her powers are greater, if need be, we can add our powers to hers and help her fight, however I suppose I should fill you all in on the details of my dream."  
  
The girls sat around in a circle and Ami looked at all of them very seriously, she began to speak, recounting the fact that she was the one to stay alive but almost die, it didn't make any sense to her at the time. She explained the loss of power and strength. The girls sat wide-eyed as Ami told them every detail she could remember.  
  
"That's very weird," Rei commented, "Himotoki was after your brooch, what could she want with that?"  
  
Ami looked down, "I do not quite know," she said, folding her hands together. "I could not see any of you guys in the dream, it was very strange."  
  
The girls surmised that they would obviously fight to the death with this new found enemy, but they wanted to know about her motives and since Ami's only encounter with her was in a dream, they had no way yet of detecting her, or finding out why she was here. "I think it would do us all some good to sleep," Makoto sighed, "we can't stay up forever, we risk running low on energy."  
  
The girls nodded and with that, the night was over.  
  
Rei woke up first thing that morning. She yawned and made her way to the breakfast nook. It was silent, except for the sound of the morning birds; however, as she entered the nook, the rooms suddenly became cold, and she shivered a bit in her red silk pants and sleep shirt.  
  
She groggily headed to the cupboard where she took out a glass and began to fill it with water, when she brought it took her lips to take a sip, the water froze. "That is so weird," she thought setting the glass down and getting a new one, leaving the other to thaw.  
  
She filled yet another glass and brought it to her lips and it burned them, she screamed and threw the glass to the floor. She held her hand over her burnt lips and tried to clean up the glass. Before her hand could touch it, she felt pain, turning her hand over, blood streaked her fingers and palms. She decided that she just better leave.  
  
She ran back to her room waking the girls. "Guys! Get up, something is happening."  
  
Everyone awoke to find Rei bleeding and her mouth red.  
  
"What happened?" Minako asked as she sat by her friend.  
  
Ami did a scan with her computer. "Whatever caused this isn't normal. What happened Rei?"  
  
Rei explained and the girls nodded, bandaging Rei up Ami decided to get dressed and perhaps head to the library for a little light reading on any subject dealing with monsters or beings not of this world.  
  
The girls ate breakfast in Rei's room and packed up their things.  
  
"I am going to the Library Rei, I will call you tonight so we discuss my findings," Ami said.  
  
"OK Ami, take care and be careful," she said hugging her friend, "thanks for coming over guys," she addressed the group.  
  
"Sure! Thank you Rei," Makoto winked.  
  
"Everyone just be on your guard and be ready to transform or call for back- up at any time. We must keep in full contact until we know exactly what is going on," Ami warned, turning on her communicator.  
  
Everyone nodded and decided to meet back at Rei's temple in the afternoon to discuss the findings. 


End file.
